


Ice Cold, White Hot

by dragonydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from sharkflip: Sara wearing Leonard's jacket. Not the sleek military-style one he wears for most of Legends, but the ridiculous huge parka with the furry hood. Preferably she's not naked underneath, and preferably wearing it is not related to sexy times.</p><p>
  <img/>
  <br/>
  <a href="http://captaincanaryawards.tumblr.com">captaincanaryawards.tumblr.com</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cold, White Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharkflip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkflip/gifts).



> Timeline: Some time after Left Behind.
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.

Leonard was starting to think that fate had a very cruel sense of humor. Just because he was called Captain Cold did not mean that he liked _being_ cold. 

And yet he seemed to keep finding himself in situations, with Sara, where they were nearly freezing to death. Although, tonight, Sara was in much worse shape than him.

It was supposed to be a quick burglary. Leonard and Sara had been sent to the mark's mansion while he was attending a gala with his wife and the servants had the night off. They just needed one little artifact from the library and then they'd be gone. 

Unfortunately, the mark's wife fell ill and they returned home early. 

While running through the back yard, Sara hadn't looked where she was going and ran out over the tarp-covered pool and fell in. Leonard helped pull her out quickly, but not quick enough to avoid the security guards. Leonard and Sara had been unceremoniously shoved into the cool wine cellar to await the cops.

"You could at least give her some dry clothes," Leonard said to the guards, his only protest about being locked up.

"She shouldn't have been trespassing," the guard sneered, locking them in.

Leonard immediately began to try to figure a way out of the room, but there was only the one entrance and it only locked from the outside.

"Rip, there's a problem," Leonard said into his comm. 

"So I gathered by your delayed return," Rip said. "What did you do now?"

" _We_ didn't do anything. The wife got sick and they came home early. Sara and I are locked in the wine cellar. Come get us."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Rip questioned. "It's not like we can just walk in and take you out." 

"They called the cops," Leonard said. "I suggest you get Gideon to make you some uniforms and come to collect us."

"Right. That might actually work," Rip acknowledged. "Sit tight, we're on our way."

"Hurry. Sara fell in the pool and she's soaking wet in a cold cellar. She's not looking too good," Leonard said.

Rip swore and confirmed they were on their way.

Leonard crouched next to where Sara was sitting huddled against a wall, her arms wrapped around her knees as she shivered. 

"How you holding up?" Leonard asked.

"Not having flashbacks to nearly drowning. Twice. Nope, not flashing back at all," Sara said through chattering teeth. "Also, I really hate being cold."

Leonard raised an eyebrow at that, but wisely didn't comment about the flashbacks. Instead, he sat next to her and encouraged her to sit between his legs. "It can't be good for you sitting against the cold wall. C'mere."

"Don't try anything," Sara warned as she forced herself to move enough to crawl between his legs and press her back against his chest.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Leonard said, wrapping his arms around Sara as she settled back against him. She was getting him wet, but he didn't really care. He carefully ran his hands over her arms, trying to encourage warmth into her limbs.

"What is it about us and being locked together in the cold?" Sara asked.

"Just lucky, I guess," Leonard drawled. "Maybe fate's trying to tell us something."

"That we shouldn't be alive and should die in a slow and painful manner?" Sara proposed.

Leonard smirked, even though she couldn't see it. "Maybe that we should be keeping each other warm on a regular basis."

Sara twisted slightly to look up at him. "What are you suggesting? I'm not getting naked in here with you."

Leonard took note of the blue tinge her lips were taking on and licked his own. "Not exactly what I had in mind."

Moving slowly so that Sara could pull away, or tell him no, Leonard closed the distance between them until his lips brushed against hers. He heard Sara's breath catch at the first gentle caress before she pressed against him, kissing him in earnest and Leonard crowed to himself that she hadn't stabbed him. 

His lips moved slowly against Sara's, feeling how cold they were, but doing what he could to warm them up. He caught her bottom lip between his, sucking on it gently before releasing it to cover both lips again.

They parted just as slowly as they'd come together. Leonard was gratified to see a slight flush on Sara's cheeks as her eyes dilated in pleasure. 

With his hands on her hips, Leonard silently encouraged Sara to turn around so that she was now straddling his outstretched legs, sitting on them. She wound her arms around his neck and pressed her chest against his as she kissed him again. 

Gone was the tentativeness of the first kiss. Sara eagerly brushed her tongue against Leonard's lips. His fingers buried themselves in her wet hair as he opened to her, meeting her tongue with his own. 

They continued to kiss, Leonard's hands running over her back and thighs, until they heard people descending the stairs to their impromptu prison.

Sara quickly slid off Leonard's lap to sit beside him, no longer feeling the deep chill.

Leonard settled his hands in his lap and slid his usual mask of boredom into place as he tried to calm his libido. 

He could see Sara trying to maintain a straight face as Rip and Raymond came into sight wearing patrolman uniforms. 

"Don't worry, we'll lock these blackguards up where they belong," Ray was saying to the security guard as they approached. 

"Do you need us to come to the station to give a statement?" the guard asked.

"Not just yet," Rip answered, using his American accent, which still weirded Leonard out. "Come by tomorrow, after they've been processed."

The door to the cellar was opened and Sara and Leonard stood. 

"Come along, you two," Rip said. "No funny business."

Leonard raised an eyebrow as he passed Rip, but held his tongue - to avoid laughing out loud.

Once they were back on the Waverider, Leonard immediately took Sara to the med bay. 

"I feel better now," Sara insisted, even as she hopped on to the examination chair.

"You're welcome," Leonard said, smirking. "How's she doing, Gideon?"

"Ms. Lance's body temperature is lower than average, but there are no signs of hypothermia," Gideon reported. "I recommend a hot meal, a warm bath, and staying wrapped in lots of layers of clothing and blankets."

"We don't have a bath," Sara pointed out. 

"Shall I fabricate some extra blankets for you?" Gideon offered.

"Sure," Sara said with a sigh. She would have preferred the bath, Leonard could tell.

"I'll get the blankets if you want to get some soup," Leonard offered.

"I can do it," Sara said.

"So can I," Leonard insisted. "Let me help."

Sara smiled up at him. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were going soft."

"Bite your tongue," Leonard objected.

"I like it better when you do," Sara said, hopping off the bed. "Meet me in my room with the blankets," she suggested as she left the room.

Leonard stared after her in shock for a moment before heading for the fabrication room. After collecting the blankets, he made a quick stop into his room to grab something before heading across the hall to Sara's room.

She was already in there, wearing a ridiculous pair of flannel pajamas with baby ducks on them, and sipping from a steaming mug. 

"I brought something else for you," Leonard said, setting the blankets on the bed and holding up the other item.

Sara blinked at him before standing and setting the mug on the bedside table. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Leonard gave his blue parka a shake and held it closer to her. "I wouldn't have offered it if I wasn't," he said.

Sara turned her back to Leonard and slipped her arms into the sleeves. When she turned to face him again, he zipped the coat closed and then pulled the hood over Sara's head. He laughed when all he could see was her mouth. Sara shook her head and flipped the hood off, pushing the sleeves up her arms so her hands were free, and grinned up at him.

She crawled back onto the bed and Leonard handed her the mug, which he could now see contained chicken broth. Sara patted the bed, inviting him to join her.

"Should we talk about what happened in the cellar?" she asked.

"If we must," Leonard acknowledged, sitting on the bed facing her.

Sara took a sip of her soup before asking, "So are you only going to kiss me in life and death situations?"

"That depends," Leonard drawled, not entirely sure which answer she'd prefer. "Do you want me to kiss you when we're not about to die?"

"God, yes," Sara practically moaned. "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for some sign from you that you're interested?"

"I thought you didn't like me," he teased, tossing her own words back at her from the last time they'd nearly frozen to death together.

"I was covering," Sara said, rolling her eyes. "Wasn't about to open myself up too much if you weren't going to reciprocate."

Leonard scooted closer and took one of her hands in his. "Sara, I chose you over Mick when he brought the Time Pirates on board. How could you not know what that meant?"

"I thought it just meant you didn't want to be a bad guy anymore," Sara said.

"I'm still bad," Leonard drawled, "but I have chosen to be more than that, too. I want to be more than just that, and you're a part of why I think I can do it."

"Don't change because of me," Sara said, jerking away from him. "Don't put that on me."

"I'm changing for myself," Leonard insisted. "I just figured that if an assassin can lead a life in the light, then why can't I put my talents to good use, too?"

"You have talents?" Sara teased, relaxing again.

Leonard's eyes darkened and he smirked. "I have talents you haven't even dreamed of."

Sara's breath hitched at the heat in his eyes and she suddenly felt way too warm in the down parka. She licked her lips before saying, "I can't wait to see them."

She started to lean in for a kiss, but had to turn her head away at the last second to sneeze. Then again; and again.

"No," she wailed, collapsing against the wall, sniffling. 

Leonard chuckled and got up to grab a box of tissues for her, then settled beside her on the bed again.

"We're good?" Sara asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"We're better than good," Leonard said. "We're going to be great."

The End


End file.
